Sun and Sky
by Jacques Daniels
Summary: An elusive LantisEagle fic. PWP, yaoi, fluff. And there is -fluff-. Oh my God, is there -fluff-. So fluffy it's sticky. Like cotton-candy. Or a three day old lollypop. But that's not fluffy- ah, nevermind. R


**Sun and Sky**

A/N- This is yaoi! So if you no likei, you no readi, kay? It's that easy. But also don't squeal too loud or laugh to hard at my horrible lemon fics. My friends don't know I'm writing this, and I don't want to be mauled. This is an Lantis/Eagle fic. Why? BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT THEM _ANYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Believe me, I've looked. It's truly obnoxious. So I said one morning after tossing and turning all night, thinking about updating my idiot site, and I said 'I wish I had some Lantis/Eagle... Hell, I wish I could READ some Lantis/Eagle.' And then my Evil Plot Bunny from Hell hit me over the head with my steel bat that has been dubbed Inspiration. So after putting ice on my heavily bleeding head, I wrote this. Enjoy, and don't bother flaming. I never listen.

----

It was irrational. It wasn't possible. If he could just see past this madness he would be able to understand, to move on... But there was no way he could. Dark blue eyes, as clear as the sky, were focused on the clouds above him, as if to divine answers from the silver-white wisps. Little puffs of cool wind toyed with dark strands of hair, brushing them away from a pale, strong face. The leaves around him rustled and whispered softly, casting wild shadow and light upon his reclined form. But Lantis was silent and still as he lay on a long, thick branch, his mind in turmoil.

Eagle. That man, named Eagle was the cause of his confusion, his restlessness. It hadn't been that long ago that he had come here to Autozam, to escape the pain that his brother Zagato and the Pillar Emeraude were sure to endure. In no time at all he had been accepted in this industrialized world, joining the military. His skills with a robot fighter (1) were recognized instantly. And it was then that he first met the white haired commander, clad in green and white, his golden eyes glowing and kind. But when he fought, those eyes became hard and pitiless, like cold amber. It had not taken much to defeat him, for Lantis was used to his own fighting, much quicker and much more powerful. But when they had climbed out of their suits and shook hands, Eagle had smiled such a loving and kind smile that something inside of Lantis had jerked, crumbled, and fell away.

It wasn't until a week later that Lantis realized that there was something inside him that ached, like a deep wound that couldn't heal, couldn't be ignored. But when he saw that smile and those golden eyes, he was shocked at the feeling of completion that swept through his body like a warm salve, and the ache was replaced by a deep pull that Lantis could not understand, and didn't want to. But he couldn't help but seek out the man, for there was something about him that made Lantis feel whole again. He had decided to bury this odd emotion, this sensation that made his body warm, and his head light. But it was like Eagle was a drug, which alone could comfort Lantis and add something to himself that he hadn't known he had lost. And Lantis was already addicted.

He had taken to hiding in the shadows, out if sight, where he could observe the silver-haired man from afar, and not be observed himself. It was like just keeping Eagle in his sight, being able to see those sunlit eyes, that pale face, that smile... Like that was enough to at least divert the raving longing that seemed to pool in his stomach, and eat at his entire body, until he was shaking with the unknown. It was only the look of happiness on Eagle's face, his light and kind voice, his gentle nature and determined fighting that could douse a burning inferno that Lantis could do nothing about. It had become hard to sleep at night, for that pull was there stronger than ever, and his senses stretched for the sound of another's soft breathing, the smell of soft white locks, the heat of another warm body curled next to his... It had shocked Lantis that such thoughts caused his body to flush, his heart to race, and his armor to seem to suffocate him. He was so confused as to what was _happening_ to him. Was there no way for it to be stopped?

And so now he lay here, his entire form rigid with tension, his mind racing, his heart beating far to fast. He was beginning to think that there was no cure for this insanity, that he would forever follow Eagle from the shadows, forever silently reaching for something that he couldn't see, couldn't understand, couldn't receive. It was that thought that twisted his heart so badly that he had to almost suppress angry and hurt tears.

With a roll, he pitched himself from the tree, to land upon the grass below with a light sound. Rising quickly, he dashed off across the ground, the wide expanses of the garden more than enough to accommodate his headlong dash. The wind whistled past his ears, and pulled at his ebony hair, and his breath came in gasps as he ran blindly, his traitorous mind and heart still focused on one ether-real being that had somehow crumbled his carefully built walls and defenses, leaving him raw and open to attack. It wasn't until his feet slipped out from under him did he feel exhaustion sink into his muscles, exhaustion and longing. The grass scratched his cheek, and he inhaled the smell of green, growing, sunlit life. But with the thought of the sun, there came the instant image of glowing gold eyes. He groaned softly, and rolled onto his back. Finally unable to run from his thoughts, they overcame him in a rush, and he watched helplessly as endless memories and images played over his closed lids, all filled with Eagle, Eagle's eyes, Eagle's smile, Eagle's face, Eagle...

"Lantis? Are you alright?"

A soft voice broke through his captive haze, and his eyes snapped open. Sitting up sharply, he turned, and blue met gold. Eagle's wide, kind eyes were filled with concern; his brow furrowed lightly, the artificial sun alighting his pale skin, his white hair wisping around his angled face... And Gods, he was beautiful...

When Lantis didn't answer, but only continued to stare with his deep blue eyes, Eagle approached slowly, and when he reached Lantis's side, he sank to the ground beside him, never once breaking eye contact. They sat for a while like that, side by side, not touching except with their eyes, which seemed to devour each other, blue holding gold, and gold meeting blue. Eagle shifted, and smiled softly as he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lantis still didn't move, didn't even breathe as he continued to stare at him. With a sudden impulse so strong that it almost made him cry out, Eagle reached out, and laid a single finger on Lantis's warm cheek. Both felt the strong electricity that shot through their systems at the contact, and both felt the loss when Lantis jerked suddenly, and pulled away.

Eagle sat there, his hand still outstretched, but his face fell slightly, but was swiftly covered with a smile.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." Eagle said as he rose, and smiled down at Lantis, but not able to hide the hurt in his eyes that seemed to pierce his body with a thousand needles. Turning, he made to flee, when strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his slender waist, and he was pulled back into a hard, muscular chest. His whole body stiffened, and his eyes went wide as warmth flooded his body, and he felt like he was being enveloped by the embrace. Then his eyes closed, and his only thought was that if this was a dream, please don't let him wake up.

Lanits felt the small body pressed against him tense, and then relax, and he felt that soft hair tickle under his chin. Bending slightly, he couldn't resist inhaling the sweet scent. Eagle smelled sweet and potent, like honeyed wine. Sighing, Lantis closed his eyes, and vowed to himself that no matter what happened, he would never be responsible for those golden eyes being filled with such sadness again. Even if it meant disappearing from his life, forever.

Eagle felt like he was in heaven and hell all at once. This touch, this embrace was what he had been dreaming of endlessly even since laying eyes on that tall, powerful form. In his dreams, he had always been solid and warm. Eagle sighed softly, reveling in how right it felt to be held against this man. When he leaned his head back against the cloth-clad shoulder, he could feel the faint thudding of Lantis's heart. It was racing almost as quickly as his own.

Lantis swallowed a groan, as he simply stood there and held this man, whom he had somehow come to admire, adore, love... He didn't want this moment to end, but knew it would. He knew that he would have to walk away as if nothing had happened, and vanish without a trace. It was a stupid move to hug him, stupid to not let Eagle just leave. But when he had seen that flash of sorrow, and knowing that _he_ had caused it... He could stop himself from reaching out to comfort him in any way that he could. Slowly, he loosened his hold, and took a step back, nearly crying when he felt an empty cold spot where Eagle had once been. He took another step back, to turn and go.

Eagle's eyes snapped open wide when the warmth that he had been pressed against moved away, and the secure arms slid from around his waist. He felt Lantis step back, and he was suddenly terrified. Lantis would go, and leave him here... alone. With a small sound, he turned and dove against that same solid chest that was mere feet from him, clutching at the fabric of his shirt like a lifeline, burying his face into Lantis's collarbone. Whimpering in his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran unheeded.

"Don't leave me alone..."

When Lantis heard this faint plea, his heart broke. Gently, he lifted that angelic face to see those beautiful eyes closed, and a glint of tears on those pale cheeks. There was only one thought in his mind. To heal the hurts that he himself inflicted upon this man.

Softly, so softly, lips brushed against Eagle's cheek, and his eyes flew open wide as his hands convulsed, pulling at the shirt. That feather-light touch ghosted down his cheek-bones, to just below his ear, and then down to his neck. Letting out a soft cry, one hand came up to cradle the back of Lantis's head, the other clutching at his shoulder. Shivering as he felt those lips move across his shoulder, pushing away his light shirt as they went, he whimpered when they parted to let a warm, wet tongue sweep across the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Lantis..."

The sound of his name made his stop, and raise his head to meet that heavy lidded gaze, blue to amber. His eyes widened at the blatant need that he saw there, that seemed to rise up to meet his own. He felt a small corner of his control crumble as he bent and pressed his lips to that soft, parted mouth. Eagle gasped softly, and Lantis's tongue swept in, to taste the sweet cavern. Rubbing his tongue against Eagle's, he brought his hands to circle that slender waist.

Shivering in pleasure, Eagle's eyes drifted closed, and he let his fingers tangle in that thick, dark hair, and his tongue reached out timidly to touch Lantis's. Lantis groan, and Eagle whimpered as the sound vibrated through him, and he clung closer as his knees seemed to turn to mush.

Parting slowly, not wanting to break contact, but needing to breathe, Lantis pulled back. A soft sound of disappointment came from the fey creature that he held. Those eyes fluttered open, and he stared into them, letting all of his desire flood into their depths. Eagle trembled, and he buried his fingers into that dark mass, and pulled Lantis's head down, almost devouring the man in his need, his love...

Eagle gasped suddenly, as Lantis's hands snake under his shirt, pushing it up, brushing a tone stomach, a smooth chest, pebbled nipples that were pulled gently, as soft lips were nipped and licked.

Lantis released that sweet mouth, to tug the shirt over Eagle's head, who moved his arms to oblige him. Dropping it swiftly, he pulled the man to him, feeling the heat of his body soak through his shirt, warming him. Breathing erratic, he whispered huskily into Eagle's ear, delighting in the delicious shiver that ran down that spine.

"Gods above, Eagle... Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Eagle squirmed in his grasp, gasping at the sensual whisper that filled his senses, hands fisted against Lantis's warm chest. His breathing was harsh and broken with little whimpers of need. Lantis paused to nip and kiss Eagle's bare collarbone, only to then nibble on his ear, and then hiss quietly, "Tell me what you want, Eagle. Name it, and it's yours."

Eagle buried his mouth into Lantis's neck, and whispered against the column, "I want... Gods, Lantis..." He broke off when Lantis again bent to nip and suck at his shoulder and neck, leaving little marks of possession. Eagle whimpered, and then gasped out as teeth gently bit into the flesh joining of neck and shoulder...

"I want you to make love to me!"

Lantis hissed at that choked cry, his self-control fraying to nearly snapping. He growled against Eagle's skin, "Do you want that? Truly? Because beyond this point, there's no turning back, for either of us. Do you want this?" Eagle clawed at Lantis's back, arching against that strong chest as Lantis's hands drop to his waist, pressing him against his all-too-obvious erection, keening in the back of his throat.

"Do you want this?" Lantis repeated, grinding none-too-gently against the man. Eagle could only nod, his eyes wild and pleading. But Lantis shook his head, and released the man just enough to stare directly into those sunlit eyes, with a gaze as blue as the sky itself.

"Say it. Eagle, I want to hear you say it."

Eagle stilled, polexed by the seriousness of that stare, the wash of emotion that threatened to drown him overwhelming with love... Gods, how had he come to love this man? What was it about that serious stare, that sullen mouth, that stoic form that made him crazy with need, wanting to tackle him to the ground and feel that mouth part against his, hear that deep voice moan? Amazed, Eagle managed a smile, filled with all the light and love that he felt for the man that had stolen his heart.

"I want you, Lantis. I want you."

Lantis stared at that smile, looking for any hint of mockery or regret, but found only the sunlight that had drawn him like a doomed moth to a flame. He groaned, and leaned forward to catch an earlobe in his teeth and he whispered,

"Then you shall have me. All of me."

_All of him_, Eagle managed to think, before he felt himself drawn towards the ground, the grass crunching under him, releasing the pungent smell of summer. Eagle's eyes closed as distant memories of childhood summers spent in the _true _sun, only to arch against Lantis's mouth as he felt hot, wet velvet enclose a nipple, while a large, gentle hand caressed and tugged at the other. He jerked when teeth suddenly nipped at him, and cried out, fisting his hands in dark strands of silk.

_He's so responsive_, Lantis mused as he repeated his actions upon the opposite nipple. _And gods, is he beautiful... and mine. Finally he is mine... _He listened to the gasps and whimpers, and drank them all in greedily, like fine wine. Reaching down with a hand, he pulled at Eagle's simple, cotton pants, until they slipped down to his knees, and then his ankles, revealing Eagle's straining erection to his hungry gaze.

Eagle gasped as he felt the sun-warmed air caress his weeping arousal, and his eyes flew open long enough to glimpse Lantis smile (2), just before he bent and engulfed his painfully hard member in sweet fire.

"AAAAAAAAH! Nnn... Lan... tis- AH!" Eagle gasped, his voice low in his throat as he clawed at the grass, tearing at the cool dirt beneath as he felt Lantis's mouth pull against him, so tight, so sweet, a fire threatening to consume him, and he didn't care in the least. Tipping his head back, Eagle surrendered.

Lantis could almost bear no more, seeing his love arched so erotically, panting and moaning. He groaned, and pulled back, wincing at the frustrated whimper Eagle emitted at the loss. With one hand he brought the man's head forwards, and waited until those gorgeous eyes opened, glazed with lust.

"Relax, love. This may hurt, but it will fade quickly." Lantis said softly. Comprehension crossed Eagle's face, and he nodded, once. Lantis smiled reassuringly, and bent back to his task, eyes not once leaving his love's face. He was about to lick a finger when Eagle's hand stopped him. The ash-haired man brought the large hand up to his own mouth, and slid the longest into his mouth, almost swallowing it whole. Lantis shuddered as Eagle smirked, there was no other word for it, and began to rhythmically suck and lick at the calloused pad, making Lantis shudder and jerk, the yelling voice in his head telling him to take him, take him now...

With an almost reluctant groan, Lantis withdrew his finger from the depths of Eagle's talented mouth, and trailed it's wet tip down that pale abdomen, past his erection, and lower... lower... Until it was circling Eagle's entrance carefully, the golden eyed man absolutely purring. Lantis pushed in, the muscle parting, but still achingly tight. Eagle winced as the questing digit pressed further, deeper into him, a burn racing through his belly, uncomfortable but not painful. Just a ghost of what was to come. It was all Eagle could do not to pant in anticipation.

Lantis could sense as well as feel his love relax, as well as his impatience. He smiled again (3), and began to move his finger, pumping in and out slowly, biting his lip at the delicious sound Eagle created, and added another finger to the play.

"E-Enough!" Eagle panted, stilling that hand and the numbing pleasure with it. "I need you... now... here, on the grass... please, Lantis..."

Lantis couldn't help but comply, peeling his own pants from his legs, finally freeing his throbbing member from the cloth confines with a faint groan. He raised his head to see Eagle's eyes fixed between his legs, blushing faintly, eyes gleaming with want. Lantis chuckled slightly, and the man finally looked at him, redder than ever, and smiled almost shyly. They both leaned forward to catch each other's lips, even as Lantis aligned himself, pressing lightly. They tasted and pushed at each other with tongue and teeth as if it were their first kiss reborn, but not at all timid.

"Aishiteru, Lantis... I've wanted to say that since I first saw you. I wanted to be just like this." Eagle whispered, parting to lean his forehead against his lover's. Lantis smiled. (4)

"Aishiteru, Eagle. I loved you for as long as I've known you, and always will." Lantis relied, and it was Eagle who smiled, drawing him in for a kiss once more, and Lantis pushed.

"AHHAH! Gods!... Lantis- ah!" Eagle cried out, arching in Lantis's hold, teeth clinking together audibly.

"Ai... Eagle... hn..." Lantis groaned, stalling at the look of obvious pain crossing Eagle's features, but it was so hard! He was like a vice, so hot and tight...

Slowly Eagle relaxed, and licked his lips unsteadily, tearing pain fading away to a feeling of blessed fullness and... completion. Lantis still did not move, watching his love's face anxiously. Did he want him to stop?

Lantis's silent question was answered when Eagle pulled back slightly, and slid down once more, impaled completely on Lantis's length. They both cried out, and Lantis made his move, one hand holding onto Eagle's hip as he pulled out of that tight heat, and pushed back in, and out again, building speed steadily as Eagle gasped and moaned with his movements, his hands fluttering from pulling at his ash-blonde locks to grasping the ground desperately. Lantis reached out and caught those hands, pinning them above the smaller man's head, and leaned forwards to catch his mouth in a searing kiss, never once pausing in his rhythm.

Eagle moaned against his mouth, his whole body feeling as if he were on fire, contained beneath his skin, Lantis's member filling him to breaking, only to pull away a second before he exploded, and then return again. He arched against him, reveling in the warm body pressed back against him. A body that loved him, not the title of commander, or his feminine features, but him. It was fulfilling in itself, but that didn't stop him from silently urging the man he loved faster.

Lantis read Eagle's unspoken plea, and paused just long enough to adjust his angle, before driving in again, this time brushing that one spot deep within him, that sent shards of lightning though Eagle's vision (5). He yelped, and arched again, feeling a golden edge of unknown quickly approaching, as Lantis's thrusts became more and more erratic. Both panting, their eye's never left each other's, watching pleasure, love, and devotion chase their way in and out of two sets of eyes. Gold and Blue. Sun and Sky.

They both snapped as one, ethiopia consuming them both, eyes clouding but never wavering as wave upon wave came crashing through them, in them, beyond them, to a place where they would be forever joined, forever belonging to the other, never again alone to face the world. Always with each other.

Eagle panted quietly, as he cradled Lantis's head against his neck where the man had collapsed over him, his weight pressing but by no means crushing. They both trembled and sighed against each other, lethargy sinking into their limbs, robbing them of their strength. It took the rest of Lantis's energy to roll to one side, pulling out of Eagle as he moved. Eagle made a small sound, his eyes already closed, as he turned to curl against the larger man, perfectly content to sleep here on the cool grass, as the artificial day faded into artificial twilight, pressed against the man he loved, who loved him. Life was very good.

Similar thoughts flowed easily through Lantis's mind as he hugged the smaller body to his, inhaling the longed for scent of the one he would love for eternity, listening to the quiet breathing of the man that he had thought unreachable, untouchable. Now his. As he was Eagle's. Trusting the seclusion of the garden to conceal them, he drifted to sleep, breath easing out in sync, hearts beating in sync to the other.

----

1- Oh yeah, like I remember the proper name. And it aint' mashin either.

2- (gasp) Could it be that our impossibly stoic guy is _smiling_?! (whistle) Do I make miracles or what?

3- TWICE?! He smile TWICE?! I remember him smiling that many times in the ENTIRE ANIME SERIES!!!

4- Yeah, okay. So this is a LEETLE clique by now, but STILL!

5- Heehee... Eagle's vision... Eagle Vision... inhale Yeah, well I thought it was funny. (trails off)

(bows) Yet another lemon by the loveably crazy me! Reviews welcome, but keep in mind my flame policy. And, really guys. If you hated it that much, why are you still reading this? Yeesh, and they say _I_ never listen. Thanks to SnowyBlackOwl for the advice, and the edit! Wouldn't have caught that one.

Ja!


End file.
